


Cute and Cuddly

by MiNyu_Dreams



Category: ChangHyuk - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Changkyun x Minhyuk, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Yaoi, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiNyu_Dreams/pseuds/MiNyu_Dreams
Summary: Changkyun has been at his studio all day and Minhyuk misses him. He decides to call him to comeback, but Changkyun won’t. So, he decided to go to him instead. There, the two have a sweet moment together and find out how the both of them feel for each other.





	Cute and Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is my first ever Yaoi/Gay ship fanfic. So, please don’t expect anything great cuz I’m so used to writing F/M fictions ^^;  
> But I hope you all like it and enjoy the fluff I have in this. Also, I’m not too good at writing short stories, so I apologize if it seems rushed or bad. Thank you~

Cute and Cuddly

Minhyuk x Changkyun  
ChangHyuk  
Fluff, one-shot, yaoi/gay

“Changkyun-ah! Where are you?” Minhyuk asked him with a whiny tone through the phone. The maknae merely sighed, having it echo through the line, and answered his Hyung nonchalantly. “Studio.” He replied as he turned the phone on speaker and laid it down on his work table. He then proceeded to shake his mouse around to wake up his computer. “Why?” He asked.

Minhyuk pouted, feeling dissatisfied with Changkyun’s curt words. “I miss you.” The sunshine puppy bluntly stated. Changkyun, used to his Hyung’s obsessive and flirty behavior, doesn’t react. He merely hummed in reply and continued to work on his computer. Minhyuk groaned at his reaction and huffed. “Come home.” He whined. “It’s really lonely here!” The boy whined even louder. Changkyun merely sighed and shook his head to himself. “I still have stuff to do, Hyung. I won’t be back at the dorm until about midnight.” He explained.

This made Minhyuk pout even more and he groaned in aggravation. Why did this little twerp always have something to do at his studio all the way into midnight? It’s always like this when they’re off work and have time to themselves. Changkyun, is always at his studio by himself or with his crew. Other times with Jooheon. But this guy never gives the time to hang out with his own band members. More specifically, with Minhyuk. Of course, there were times the two hung out to eat ice cream and whatnot, but those were small and rare occasions, they never actually “hung out”. Even Wonho was with Changkyun more than him. The thought made Minhyuk feel icky in his stomach and he groaned more.

“Can’t you just stop? And come home? Who else am I supposed to cuddle to sleep?!” Minhyuk questioned, almost hollering through the phone. Changkyun sighed and glanced down at the time on his computer. 10:39 pm. He then looked back at his work and frowned.

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I really need to finish this. Cuddle with Jooheon or something.” He tried to suggest. But Minhyuk just blurted out in annoyance and quickly threw a fit. “You’re always at the studio! Changkyun-ah!!! KkuKkungie!!! You bastard!!!” He yelled through the phone as he bustled about in his bed. Changkyun groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Why is this Hyung always so annoying? He’s as bad as Jooheon. Changkyun thought to himself as he continued back to his music.

The maknae didn’t even try to make Minhyuk feel better and just left him to continue to whine and complain through the phone. Nothing seemed to have convinced him to return him earlier. So, Minhyuk thought of another idea.

“Fine! If you won’t come home!” He immediately shot up from his bed and threw over a hoodie. The sunshine then grabbed his wallet and a blanket and hustled out of his and Changkyun’s shared room. “I’ll come to you!” He declared loudly as he rushed out of the room and through the living room.

Changkyun looked over at his phone in shock and was about to call out to him. “Wait! Hyu—“ But, he was immediately cut off as Minhyuk had ended the call. Changkyun sat there, dumbfounded and confused. Minhyuk was coming to his studio... now?! The maknae sighed loudly in defeat and slumped back into his chair. “Why is he so obsessive?”

Minhyuk puffed his cheeks in determination as he stomped through the dorm and to the front door. However, Kihyun was in the living room when he passed by and caught him. “Where are you going?” He asked. Minhyuk didn’t even look his way and huffed as he got to the door. “I’m going to see my man.” Minhyuk said as he put on his shoes. “Your man?” Kihyun question, raising his brow in confusion. “Jooheon? But he’s in his room.” Kihyun said as he watched Minhyuk struggle to slip on his left shoe. Minhyuk groaned as he forced the shoe on and sighed. “Not Jooheon. KkuKkungie.”

Kihyun stared at him even more confused and shocked. “Changkyunie? Why?” He asked. Kihyun then eyes him from head to toe and scoffed. The guy was wearing baggy sweat pants with a hugely oversized hoodie and his hair was all over the place. He didn’t have make-up on either and looked frizzled. “And why are you going out like that? With a blanket too? Minhyuk-ah? What in the heck?” Minhyuk doesn’t answer however, and opened the door once he comforted himself in his shoes. With a determined huff, he stepped out of the dorm and began to rush toward Changkyun’s studio. “Yah?! Minhyuk-ah?!” Kihyun hollered. But, to no avail, Minhyuk does not answer him and merely leaves a dust trail as he disappeared into the distance. “At least close the door, yeesh!”

***

At the studio, Changkyun was quietly working away on his computer, mixing his music, analyzing the tracks, and organizing the files. He was actually trying to hurry. Even though he didn’t want to rush it, he knew that if Minhyuk was coming over, he would never be able to get his work done. That guy would just talk and talk and talk for hours. Minhyuk would also just hug and cuddle him the entire time. It would definitely distract Changkyun from his work. Of course, he was used to his Hyung’s possessive intimacy, but it was still flustering to have the man all up on him. Minhyuk was always known to be touchy-feely with the members. Particularly with Jooheon and Changkyun himself. The guy had a thing for babying the two youngest. But, recently, he had been more intimate with Changkyun.

The maknae had no idea why, to be greatly honest. Minhyuk had been hugging him from behind, fiddling with his hands, and wrapping himself around Changkyun quite often. He didn’t mind at first, but his possessiveness had increased greatly and his skin-ship was more... loving? Changkyun didn’t know, but what he did know was that this closeness that Minhyuk has exhibiting toward him was making him feel very confused, but happy. Oddly.

Changkyun sighed at his thoughts and quickly tried to fix the mix he was working on. He had to finish this before the loud-mouth came.

Outside the building however, Minhyuk had just hopped off the taxi, blanket in hand, and rushed into the building to where Changkyun’s music laboratory was. Minhyuk had been to the boy’s studio before. He was there a lot during the time Changkyun had helped him record for his cover he had a few months ago. It was cozy and interesting in there. Minhyuk liked visiting him when he could and just hang out in there. But he couldn’t really visit often because Changkyun’s other friends from his music crew were there. Minhyuk was a bubbly person, but he didn’t really know how to interact with people like Changkyun’s crew. They looked dark and eery. Very... emo? He guessed. Whatever the case they were intimidating and Minhyuk just didn’t know how to approach them properly. The only one he actually knew well was Wooki. But that’s because he had helped with the cover recording too.

But, regardless if they’re there now or not, Minhyuk could finally see Changkyun and bother him. The thought of hugging and playing with the baby boy made Minhyuk grin in joy. He was excited. “Chang, Chang, Changkyunie~” Minhyuk sung as he opened the door and stepped into the lounge room. It was a large area and the other crew members work rooms were scattered around the place. But, Minhyuk’s only sight was Changkyun’s studio right across the room from him. He smiled brightly and hurried toward the room until a voice called out to him. “Oh? Minhyuk-Hyung?”

Minhyuk froze in his spot and turned around to face the voice. It was Wooki. Minhyuk kind of hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone here, but what did he expect? It was CODA Crew’s workplace after all. They would all be here at a point.

“Oh? Wooki?” Minhyuk waved at him. “Hi!” He smiled. The fellow male grinned and looked at Minhyuk curiously. “What are you doing here at this hour?” He asked. The older male was standing there in the most casual attire he had ever seen him in, hair frizzled and a huge blanket in hands. Wooki was confused and shocked to see Changkyun’s band member here like that. Minhyuk chuckled awkwardly and pointed toward Changkyun’s studio. “I wanted to visit him.” He answered. Wooki eyes him curiously, but nodded. “Oh okay, he’s inside. Working on his new songs most likely.” Wooki informed. He took a sip from his canned coffee in his hand and smiled. “I’ll let you two be.” He bid his farewell and casually walked into his own workplace without any more question. 

Minhyuk grinned, happy that was only a short confrontation, and whipped around to face his buddy’s door. Minhyuk took a huge breath in and smiled brightly. “Time to see Changkyunie.” He hummed. Letting himself calm down a bit, he entered the passcode in and turned the handle of the door. “KKUKKUNGIE!” He yelled out in joy as he whipped the door right open and jumped inside with pure joy. “I’m here!” He chimed. This immediately startled Changkyun, causing him to jump in his seat and hold his chest in shock. “H-Hyung?!” He exclaimed. Minhyuk chuckled as he closed the door and ran toward Changkyun’s side, wrapping the blanket around him and hugging the maknae tightly. “What are you doing?” He asked innocently, knowing fully well he was interrupting the boy’s work. But he didn’t care.

Changkyun sighed and tried to reach for the mouse in front of him. It was hard because Minhyuk had wrapped him up pretty tightly. “I need to save and exit out of the program, Hyung.” He grunted as he moved up to reach the mouse. Minhyuk watched as he did with an innocent and “clueless” expression. “Oooh~”

“Is that your new song?” He asked curiously. Changkyun nodded. “Yes. I plan to use it for the next album.” He explained as he saved and proceeded to exit. Minhyuk was still clinging onto him and watched in amusement. “Can I listen?” He asked. But Changkyun had already closed the program. “Nope.” He curtly answered. Minhyuk pouted and began to whine. “Ahhh! Why not?!” He nuzzled into Changkyun annoyingly and proceeded to whine. The maknae frowned at his Hyung’s childish behavior and tried to peel him off of him. “I closed the thing already, Hyung! And I am still not done! So no!” He scolded as he tried to use his right arm to pull his clingy bro off.

Minhyuk groaned and let go of the poor dude. He stared at him as pouted in disappointment. “I come all the way here and you treat me like this?” Minhyuk frowned. Changkyun scoffed and stared at his Hyung in confusion. “I didn’t ask you to come here.” He stated bluntly. This made Minhyuk’s heart sink a little and he just stood there quietly. However, he didn’t want to give up nor let the mood sour. So, he just slapped on another big smile and headed toward the couch in the back of the room. Minhyuk threw himself into it and comforted himself onto the couch. “What are you doing?” Changkyun asked as he looked over to him. Minhyuk pulled out his phone and proceeded to open up one of his app games. “Waiting for you.” He said.

Changkyun sighed and watched as the sunshine puppy sat there concentrated on his game. The guy was always like this. Playfully being annoying, doing whatever he wanted, and just being so darn... cute. Changkyun watched as his Hyung played on his phone, his eyes narrowed, head scrunched in—giving him a double chin— and his hair all ruffled up. He noticed Minhyuk wearing an oddly very oversized hoodie, baggy sweat pants, and had on old converses. Did he literally just hop out of bed and came here? Changkyun then looked down at the blanket in his lap. It was his own blanket. Minhyuk took his blanket.

“Hyung? You took my blanket?” He pulled the blanket up and looked at Minhyuk. The sunshine puppy didn’t look up at him, but nodded. “Mm. I was laying with it earlier.” He casually told him. Changkyun raises a brow. “W-Why?” He asked, a little scared of Minhyuk’s answer. Minhyuk stopped playing and hesitated his answer. “Uh...” He thought over why and to be honest... he didn’t know exactly why. He just liked laying in bed with it. Especially when Changkyun wasn’t home.

“Hyung?” Changkyun questioned. Minhyuk popped back into reality and awkwardly smiled. “It’s smells like you. And I missed you.” He randomly explained. Well... it’s wasn’t a lie though. Minhyuk liked that it smelt like Changkyun. Because then he had at least felt like Changkyun was sorta next to him. Maybe that’s why. “Uh...” Changkyun had no idea how to reply to that. It was kind of weird. But, it was Minhyuk. So, like... it was normal. But still weird. He smiled awkwardly back at his Hyung and nodded. “Oh okay.” Is all he could muster out. He also felt little butterfly’s in his stomach. Which made him feel even more flustered.

“You’re so weird.” He mumbled. Minhyuk was able to hear him and chuckled. “So are you.” He retorted. Changkyun scoffed and stood from his swivel chair, holding onto his blanket as he walked over to Minhyuk. He huffed as he plopped down beside his Hyung and placed the blanket over his and Minhyuk’s lap. He then casually leaned his head over and gently laid his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Hyung, what are you playing?” He asked as he glanced down at Minhyuk’s screen.

Minhyuk responded with a gentle smile and leaned in his own head closer to Changkyun’s. “PubG.” He told. “Ah.” Changkyun replied. He felt comfortable beside Minhyuk. The warmth of his body and the softness of his hoodie made Changkyun feel calm. He liked laying about with Minhyuk. The guy never minded when he did and Changkyun presumed it was okay. He would do it regardless of Minhyuk’s consent anyway.

Time dragged and it was then silent between the two. The atmosphere became much more gentle and serene as the silence dragged on. The two men were just sitting closely together in Changkyun’s dimly lit studio and enjoying the silence. Minhyuk had learned over the years how to spend quality time with this little one. Changkyun enjoyed silent moments and wordless affection. Hence, Minhyuk had come to realize the best way to get closer to him wasn’t by words and babying affection like he does to the other members, but by wordless yet meaningful interactions such as just enjoying being in each other’s presence.

Minhyuk could smell the light aroma of Changkyun’s shampoo and felt his soft dark strands of hairs tickle his cheek. He nuzzled his head a little more into Changkyun and rested his head atop the maknae. “There’s a guy to your left.” Changkyun said, pointing out the player that was about to kill Minhyuk in the game. “Thank you.” Minhyuk thanked as he quickly killed off the player. “More loot for me.” He chimed. Changkyun hummed and watched him silently.

“Don’t you still have work to do?” Minhyuk asked, suddenly remembering Changkyun said he was busy earlier. Changkyun nodded. “I did. But I finished some of it earlier. I was going to tell you to just wait cuz I would just do half of it and come home, but you cut me off.” Changkyun explained. Minhyuk pouted. “So I came for no reason?” He complained. Changkyun chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine. You’re here already. Just deal with it.”

Minhyuk chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair playfully. This kid was so straightforward. Minhyuk liked that about him. He would always be honest and never strayed from the truth. It was nice for Minhyuk, who in hand was also a pretty straightforward person. “Hyung, you smell like berries.” Changkyun randomly commented. This makes Minhyuk laugh and he looked down at Changkyun. “I showered before I came here. I used some soap that a fan gave me as a gift.” He explained. Changkyun hummed and smiled as he snuggled into Minhyuk’s shoulder. “I like it. You smell good.”

This makes Minhyuk blush and he tried to hold in a big smile. His face was red and he gulped in to control his joy. “O-Oh... t-thanks.” He thanked. Changkyun nodded. They were both silent again. It’s was quiet and all you could hear was Minhyuk’s game noises coming from his phone. Here and there, one could hear shuffling from the two as they comforted themselves and shifted around. Both of them, leaning on each other comfortably and cutely as they sat quietly with each other. Suddenly, and unconsciously, Changkyun snakes his arm out from under the blanket and wraps it around Minhyuk’s own arm. Minhyuk was still playing his game, so he didn’t really notice it.

Changkyun let his arm tightly wrap around Minhyuk’s and pull it toward him, hugging it like a little kid would hold his mother’s arm. He then slumped down a little and angled himself comfortably on the couch to where he had a much more comforting position to hug his Hyung’s arm. The older male was too preoccupied with his game to even notice, until Changkyun again, unconsciously wrapped his other arm over Minhyuk’s waist. At this point, Changkyun was quite literally snuggling into Minhyuk. “What are you doing?” Asked Minhyuk with an obvious blush painted on his cheeks. Changkyun shrugged and stared up at Minhyuk. His puppy-like eyes glimmering up at Minhyuk oh-so adorably.

“Hyung is warm.” He cutely answered. Minhyuk felt his heart explode and the whole world just dispersed. What in the world?! Minhyuk cleared his throat as he looked away awkwardly and tried terribly hard to conceal his smile. “A-Ah.” Is all he said as he tried to go back to his game. Changkyun notices his Hyung’s shy behavior and chucked playfully. Earlier he was pondering about how intimate Minhyuk always is. Unconsciously hugging the members, kissing them, touching them, and basically groping them. So, he decided to give Minhyuk that kind of intimacy now. He had nothing else better to do anyway. And it’s not like it’s the first time they cuddled. Changkyun often cuddled and slept with Minhyuk in his bed anyway.

Changkyun tightened his grip on Minhyuk’s waist and let his fingers cling onto the fabric of Minhyuk’s hoodie. His slender and smaller arms were wrapped nicely around Minhyuk, trapping him in a hug. Minhyuk grinned as he felt Changkyun’s hand over his waist. It felt nice to feel the guy’s arms tightly wrapped around him. It felt sweet and loving. For once, Changkyun actually was the one to initiate skin-ship. It was usually always Minhyuk who started the hugs and cuddles, but feeling Changkyun make the move for once made Minhyuk feel loved. He liked feeling loved by him. So much. Because... Minhyuk loved him.

He didn’t know if Changkyun felt the same, however. They’ve been friends for almost over three years now. He’s always loved Changkyun as a little brother and friend. But after some time and other things, Minhyuk had grown to actually fall for the charming little bastard. He was adorable, charming, smart, and playful. Minhyuk felt comfortable being with him and was able to spill his heart to him anytime. Changkyun was his peace, his comfort. Changkyun never judged him, never hated him, never disregarded him. Changkyun was always there for him. Minhyuk... absolutely loved that.

“Changkyun-ah.” Minhyuk called out to him as he paused his game and glanced down at the maknae. “Hm?” He replied with a low hum. Minhyuk hesitated his words. He thought for a second and let his mind relax. “You.... like me... right?” He suddenly asked. Changkyun didn’t move but just nodded. “I do.” He easily said. Minhyuk felt his gut churn and his heart flutter. He didn’t want to misunderstand those words, knowing that he meant he liked him as a friend... but they where such joyful words to hear. “Really?” He questioned, his voice a little shaky. Changkyun nodded. Minhyuk smiled and turned off his phone. He then proceeded to relax his body and used his left arm to hold and caress Changkyun’s arm around his waist.

“I keep feeling like I annoy you.” Minhyuk explained. “You always answer me so curtly and you sound annoyed.” Minhyuk sighed and looked down at his lap. “But you always listen to me and help me...” Minhyuk but his lip and gulped in his emotions. He was feeling a little emotional now that he was thinking over his feelings for the maknae. But he had to keep strong.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Minhyuk apologized as he held the younger one’s arm gently. Changkyun chuckled lightly, startling Minhyuk, and released the man as he sat up to face Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked at him curiously and raised a brow. “C-Changkyun?” He questioned. The maknae had on a pretty stoic expression, Minhyuk could not tell what he was going to do. This expressionless face of his was mysterious and nerve-wracking. He was afraid of some kind of painful truth to come out of Changkyun. But, the maknae merely sighed and shook his head.

“You don’t annoy me nor do you make me mad in anyway.” He begun to explain. “Sure, you can be a bit frustrating and talkative, but that doesn’t make me hate you.” Changkyun sat back and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Minhyuk-Hyung... you are my sunshine. My source of brightness.”

Minhyuk could feel his heart jump out of his chest and his cheeks heat up. He was pretty sure his face was all red. But he didn’t care, Changkyun’s kind and comforting words were all he cared for. They made him feel wanted and cared for. They made him feel loved. Minhyuk was always the one to give love. Receiving love was much harder. But Changkyun. Changkyun made receiving love much more easier.

Minhyuk, unable to to control his emotional love for him, throws himself onto Changkyun and hugs the maknae tightly. “AHHHH! KkuKkungie is so kind and cute!” Minhyuk nuzzled his face into Changkyun and smiled brightly. “Hyung is so happy to have such a loving dongsaeng!” He chimed. Changkyun chuckled and hugged Minhyuk back. “I love you, Changkyun!” Minhyuk said with a loud and proud voice and a ginormous smile on his face. Changkyun beamed brightly, enjoying the love and happiness that Minhyuk radiated towards him. He loved this love that Minhyuk constantly gave him. It was blissful, comforting, and beautiful.

“I love you too, Minhyuk-Hyung.” Changkyun warmly said as he hugged him. His hands clenched onto Minhyuk’s hoodie and his head resting on Minhyuk’s shoulders. Suddenly Minhyuk pulled away and smiled at Changkyun happily. “Okay! Let’s go home now! I want to sleep.” Minhyuk announced as he beamed away at Changkyun. The maknae chuckled and sighed. “So, you did that so we could go home?” He asked, a little disappointed. Minhyuk pouted and eyed him. “No. I did that cuz I love you. But I also want to go home.” He grinned again. Changkyun smiles at his lovely smile and nodded. “Okay. Time to go I guess.” He proceeded to get up and so did Minhyuk. As he did, he was thinking over the warm and comforting hug he had with Minhyuk and the lovely words he continued to say to him. “I love you.” Minhyuk loved him so much. He would always say that to him. And he would say it back. It was... nice. Changkyun’s heart began to race and his felt his face warming up. Quickly, he tried to head for the door, but his mind continued to think about everything between them. And then he stopped. He stopped and froze at the door. 

He didn’t look over at Minhyuk, but called out to him. “Hyung?” He called out, not facing his Hyung but at the door. Minhyuk looked over at him curiously. “Hm?” He replied. Changkyun took a breath in a clenched his fists. Maybe now was the time. Maybe, it was okay now to say it truthfully. Maybe, what Changkyun thought Minhyuk really felt for him was real. That they were... mutual. Because, for as long as he could remember.... Changkyun was actually... also very much in love with Minhyuk. Of course, he loved him as a friend and brother. But his heart, was very much stuck for Minhyuk. His bright, lovely, and kind Lee Minhyuk.

“Hyung, you say you love me a lot.” He began. Minhyuk looked at him confused and actually a little scared. What was he going for? Minhyuk nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I love you lots.” He answered wearily. Changkyun gulped in and let out a shaky breath. “Hyung.” He called out again. Minhyuk tilted his head and approached the maknae worriedly. He was so playful earlier, what the heck happened? “Changkyun?” Suddenly however, Changkyun blurted out words that took Minhyuk aback and made him freeze in his spot.

“Lee Minhyuk I really love you!” He blurted our with a trembly voice. Minhyuk’s eyes widen and his mind went blank. “H-huh?”

It was silent for a few minutes. Minhyuk was trying hard to process what he meant and Changkyun was just trying to hold in his emotions and wait for Minhyuk to reply. Time dragged a little more. Minhyuk trying not to overthink things and Changkyun trying not to run away. The atmosphere was stiff and silent. It wasn’t until Minhyuk spoke that things softened a little more. “Um... I love you... too?” He said with a worried and confused tone. Changkyun sighed and shook his head. “Hyung. I mean... I—“ He paused and made sure to relax himself before saying anything more.

“I like... love you, love you. Like... you know... that... love.” He tried to explain. He felt stupid honestly, this was way harder than he thought it would be. “Minhyuk-Hyung. You make happy and proud all the time. Minhyuk-Hyung, you always brighten everything up and work so hard. You...” Changkyun sighed, giving up on trying to sound cool. “I just really love you, okay?”

Suddenly, Changkyun feels Minhyuk’s entire body slam into his own. Minhyuk had threw himself to Changkyun and back hugged him tightly in joy. “CHANGKYUN-AH!” He hollered. Changkyun was shocked and confused. Was this good? Was this bad? What’s going on? Minhyuk laughed loudly and snuggled himself closely into Changkyun’s back with a smile. “I love you too! I really love you too! Changkyun-ah!” He happily said as he hugged his little boy. “Thank you!”

Changkyun felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up. He was sure it was obvious that he was blushing and he was also sure that his feelings were conveyed to Minhyuk properly. “Ah... Hyung...” Changkyun mumbled as he tried to loosen Minhyuk’s grip on his waist. Minhyuk shook his head and chuckled. “Changkyunie is mine! KkuKkungie is mine now!” He happily proclaimed. He was overjoyed. Changkyun liked him back. Changkyun really liked him back! He was so happy. He was ecstatic. What else could he want now? The person he loved so much loved him back! He now had his own cute little boyfriend by the name of Im Changkyun!

Minhyuk felt like crying in joy, but he was too preoccupied with cuddling with Changkyun that he didn’t cry. “I love you, Changkyun!” He said once more. The maknae laughed at his Hyung— actually... now boyfriend. The thought made his stomach flutter and he smiled. Suddenly, Minhyuk released him and turned him to face him. “Changkyun-ah! Let’s go home! I wanna cuddle in bed!” He declared. Changkyun chuckled, knowing well how blunt and affectionate this man can be, he nodded and smiled. “Let’s go.” He shyly said. Minhyuk hopped in joy and quickly grabbed the blanket and his own phone.

“Let’s go!” He hollered in joy. Changkyun sighed and followed him but, before they stepped out of the door, Minhyuk suddenly stopped in his tracks and immediately turned back around to Changkyun. And in that second, Changkyun felt a quick, but loving, kiss plant atop his own lips. Changkyun froze, astounded by the sudden kiss by Minhyuk. Minhyuk laughed playfully and ruffled Changkyun’s hair. “Let’s go now!”

He happily skipped out of the studio and out of the building. Changkyun stood there still dumbstruck, letting the moment sink in. And once he did, a huge smile painted across his face. That was so sudden. But he wouldn’t mind more of it.

“Hyung?! Wait fo me!!”


End file.
